Robin: A History
by darknessslayer0
Summary: A Robin oneshot. A storm is raging outside, so what better way to past the time then with a story from Robin's past?


Arthor note: This is a one shot that I had circulating in my head for a long time. I have changed a few things since then, and I have been waiting for a chance to write it, so what better day then my birthday. Although by the time I get around to publishing this it'll be past my birthday, so yeah, I hope you enjoy this, after all its suppose to be a memory from Robin's past that had never happened. Also I know most of ya'll can tell this is going to be a flashback, but I am going to put a flash back begins/ends here for the few that won't be able to tell, plus when I put it, it was meant for me, but I might forget to take it out.

Robin: A History!

There was a fierce storm out at sea. A storm so strong Nami classified it as a Devil Fruit users beware storm. Brook, who had lived longer than any of the crew members had heard this term once before. After all, it nearly took his life once. So as a Navigator's order, which to everyone it seemed to override their captain's order, everyone who has a Devil Fruit must stay in the kitchen while everyone else had to stay outside and help her navigate through the storm. Without any hesitation Robin, Chopper, Brook, and Luffy went inside the kitchen to wait out the storm.

"I'm so bored," Luffy moaned as a depressed look appeared on his face. Robin face soon followed. It seemed that Luffy's emotions had an indirect effect on her own.

"Brook, why don't you play some music?" Luffy asked.

"I'm sorry, I am not able to at the moment," Brook answered as a scared Chopper clung to him, making his arms unable to move.

"How about a story?" Robin offered.

"Books are so boring!" Luffy complained as Robin shot him a quick death stare.

"I was talking about a story from my past," she informed him as she pulled out a chair and sat in it.

"Your past is depressing," Luffy told her truthfully, and who was she to argue, he was right.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you might wanna hear this one," she taunted him, catching the interest of everyone in the room.

"What is it about?" Luffy asked with the tone of excitement replacing the bored one.

"Well it takes place a few years before I ran into Crocodile. Another poneglyph, but not the one I'm looking for," she answered him.

You mean that mysterious rock you took Cobra to before I rescued you?" Luffy wondered.

"Exactly," she nodded. Luffy sat down on the floor in front of her along with Brook and Chopper, all eager to find out.

"Beside, this is a story I haven't told before, so it is something special that is just between us," she giggled as everyone else smiled.

[FLASHBACK] After spending many days stowed away on a cargo ship, I had arrived on a small island. Sneaking off the ship, trying not to get off, I over heard a few people talking.

"Mineral Island always have the best crops," said the first voice.

"Yeah, I heard its all beacuse of the legendary rancher," said the second.

"I hear they have the best of everything here," said the third.

"Yeah, the last time I had to ship the items from here, there was gold, rubies, and all kinds of jewels," said the second one.

"Apparently there is this mine that has every mineral on the planet, that how it got its name," said the first.

"I heard there is one of those history stones on this island," said the third catching the intrest of Robin.

"You can't speak of that!" warned the first voice.

"Didn't you read the papers about the Ohara incident?" asked the second voice.

"My mistake," sighed the third voice. Robin heard all that she needed to hear. Who would have thought she would have came across such valueable information sneaking off a ship and accidently easedropping. Maybe she should easedrop more often. She walked out to where the men were, there was no point in hiding, she could take them easily, after all, there was only three.

"Hey, that bitch stowed away on our ship!" shouted the second man. Robin continued to walk, not paying attention to what the men look like. The three of them ran towards her, and she turned around, "fleur" was all they heard before arms sprouted from all over their bodies, holding them in a submissive hold.

"I am going to spare your lives, this time, only beacuse you gave me some important information," she warned them as she walked off.

"What information?" questioned the third man, all three of them, still in the submissive hold.

"That is none of your concern," she told them coldly, "just be greatful."

"Let us go you stupid bitch!" demanded the first voice.

"If you insist," she said, "crush!" The arms forced the men's back to bend so far back, that they snapped in half before the arms finally released.

She continued to walk, she enjoyed this sceneary, this really was a pieceful island. As she walked she noticed that people were keeping their distance, but she didn't pay no mind to them, after all, she was used to it by now, it just didn't phase her anymore. She came across a tavern/inn and decided she should stop here and take a break. She could also use this oppertunity to find where the mine is. As soon as she walked in, she knew it was a mistake. On the wall, five feet to her left, hung her bounty poster. Sure it showed her as a child, but not much has changed, she was only twenty, (she met Crocodile when she was roughly 25), some of the key details were still there. She walked past and continued on to the counter, and sat down on a stool. A few seconds had past until a man wearing a orange shirt and a black apron came up to her.

"What will you have miss?" he asked her.

"I'll have an Overdrive Summer," she responded trying not to pay too much attention to the man.

"Comming right up," he mumbled, "first one on the house." He mixed the drink together as she watched. She saw him add some fruit to turn it to a dark orange color. He placed it on the counter and slid it towards her, but when it finally arrived, it was an orange so bright, it could blind you, just by looking at it. She took a sip when the doors were flung open. A man wearing a Captain's uniform walked in, and noticed Robin right away.

"Attention Nico Robin, you are placed under arrest by the Marines," the deep voice echoed throughout the tavern.

"Is that so?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Indeed," he answered her. With a few clicks everyone was holding a gun that pointed directly at her.

"You see, in small islands like these, we all look out for one another," he mocked her as she continued to drink.

"Well if your going to arrest me, there is one thing that I need to let you know," she mentioned as she finally finished her drink.

"What is that?" the captain asked.

"Its not nice to point such dangerous weapons at me!" she said with a raise in her tone of voice. As soon as she spoke arms came out from the people's bodies, knocking the guns out of their hands. She knew they were no match for her, after all, most humans were weak. There was a minor miscalculation in her plan, a gun fired as it hit the floor and struck her in the shoulder, causing her to blackout. Normally, she was able to handle a bullet or two, but there was something else to this, then she remembered the drink, she was slippede a Mickey.

When she awoke to what seemed like several hours later, she was in a hospital bed. She looked around to see that everything was white, with the exceptions of the sliver doctorial tools that were on the counter right next to her.

"I see you are awake," said the doctor. Robin looked up to see a tall, thin man with short black hair with bangs that hung over the left eye, and a serious look all over his face.

"Yes, how long was I out," she inquired.

"About a day," he answered, "do you want to know what happened?"

"There not much to say, I was drugged and shot," she informed him.

"Your pretty smart," he complimented her.

"Thank you, but how did I end up in her?" she asked him.

"My son found you lying on the ground outside the tavern, and brought you here," he answered her, "you should thank him or something." She could tell by his tone of voice that there was something wroung with his son, but she didn't care, she got a free treatment, so that was the least she could do. Then another thought popped into her head, why should she tank him, he was probably like all the other people she had encountered so far, who was to say he wouldn't treat him like dirt? She walked out and noticed it was night time, and leaning on the sign that said hospital was a teenager wearing all black. He had a chain on his left side, even though his wallet was suppose to be on the right, his hiar was also short and messy with bangs covering his left eye as well.

"Are you the doctor's son" she asked him in a dark, cold tone.

"Yes I am," he answered, "are you the woman who is looking for the poneglyph?"

"What if I am," she answered him with a question of her own.

"I am willing to take you there, after all, I am the only one who can navigate the mines," he told her.

"I don't trust you, it seems like you are up to something," she told him.

"I am not asking you to trust me, well I kind of am, I am just offering you a chance to help you realize your dream," he argued with her.

"My dream, what do you know about dreams," she question him.

"Alot," he told her as he started to walk away.

"I'll go with you," she told him as he stopped, then continued to walk away again.

"I know, that why I am leading you to the mine," he smirked.

"I see, why are you so cold and dark towards everyone?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," he questioned back. She smiled, which was rare for her to do, there was something about this troubled kid that she could relate to, in a unique kind of way.

After walking for what seemed like hours, they arrived at the front of a strange mountain with an opening in the middle.

"Here we are at the mine," the boy informed her.

"I see, tres fleur," she said as three arms sprouted warpping around the arms of the teen and the third one locking in in place.

"What the hell is the big idea!" he asked her.

"Its to make sure you don't betray me," she answered him.

"I don't betray people, thats not who I am," he informed her.

"What are you implying?" she asked him.

"Nothing, oh by the way, something I should have said earlier, my name is Trace," he informed her.

"My name is Robin," she informed him as well.

"I knew that, I've seen your bounty poster at the inn," he smiled at her, "but I still want to know how a nice girl like you could be that dangerous."

"Its a long story, so shall we make our decent," Robin asked him.

"Alright, after me," he said as they entered the cave like mine.

With Trace in the lead, they walked down what must have been at least a thousand flights of stairs, he tried many times to try and start a conversation with her, but all attempts failed. Finally Robin released her hands as they reached the final floor. It was well lit, and bare with the exception of the poneglyph which stood in the middle surrounded by a river that made a circle around it.

"There it is," Robin gasped as the site of it took her breath away.

"This is weird, the last time I came down here it wasn't like this," Trace commented but Robin ignored him. She ran to the stone jumping over the river which seemed like a puddle of water.

"Robin, get back here, there something wrong about this place," Trace called out to her, but was still ignored.

"Super-weapon, Zeus," she read to herself as dissipointment filled her voice. It seemed that this stone was a fake too, there was only one true history, and she let herself be falsely lead to this one. She heard an explosion and turned around, to see Trace's hands steam off smoke as he pointed down. She slowly looked down and saw a figure that looked just like her, but only made out of a shadow like being.

"Robin are you ok," he asked as he rushed to her side, whiched seemed to be a huge mistake. The river was the only thing that was protecting them from this shadow being, and now that they were on the otherside, they were prone to another attack. The shadow Robin, as it appearence seemed to be at the moment, got up and ready itself for another attack.

"Seis fleur," she muttered as her arms sprouted on the creature to hold it in place. Just then Robin was lifted up and thrown across the roob by Trace. She hit the wall right next to the stairs, and the shouck that was sent all over her body caused her to release the arms holding the shadow creature. As she got up she saw the creature slash his left eye, and was shocked. He knew her attack wouldn't be able to hold it as long as she thought it would, thats why he threw her, he wanted to save her.

"ROBIN FLEE!" Trace shouted on the top of his lungs warning her of the impending danger that was yet to come. She wanted to help stay and fight, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to help much, she probably would only just get in the way. A tear formed in her eye as she turned her back and ran up the stairs. [FLASHBACK ENDS]

"Well, thats all that happened," she sighed as she finished her story, sure she took out some parts, but they didn't need to know that.

"That was amazing," Luffy shouted.

"Wow Robin, that must have been scary," Chopper shivered.

"It also seems that the storm had stopped," Brook pointed out. Robin got up from her chair and went out on deck to get some fresh air. A few seconds has passed and a newspaper bird flew by dropping off the paper. Robin unfolded it and opened to see what has been going on in the world. When she opened it however a ounty poster fell from the center and landed in front of Robin. She bent down to pick it up and she looked at in in shock. The poster read, "Wanted: Trace, 80,000,000 beli". Robin smiled at the sight of Trace as the poster showed the scar he had gotten over his left eye because of her,

"I guess he is doing alright," she thought to herself, "I guess we will meet again someday."


End file.
